It is often desirable for pet owners to have their pets accompany them during travel. This may be for a variety of reasons, including the fact that the owner may not want to leave the pet in the home unattended, or that the experience of traveling together can be enjoyable for both the pet and the owner.
When traveling with a pet in an automobile, it is often desirable to restrain the pet so that it is not free to move about the vehicle, and is held generally in one location. This may be done for the safety of the pet as well as the driver and any passengers present in the automobile.
Cages and devices that completely enclose the pet are successful in preventing the pet from moving about the vehicle, but may cause unnecessary trauma or panic in pets not accustomed to being caged. Additionally, these devices may detract from the pet's enjoyment of riding in the vehicle. For that reason it is desirable to create a device that secures a pet to a section of an automobile without enclosing the pet in a small space.
Because modern vehicles are equipped with seatbelts, it is desirable to provide a device that secures a pet to a vehicle seat using a seatbelt. Most vehicles are equipped with both lap-style seatbelts which are secured across a person's lap, as well as shoulder harnesses which are secured diagonally across a person's chest. Additionally, the rear seating areas of many vehicles are equipped only with lap-belts. It would therefore be desirable to create a device that secures a pet to a vehicle seat using a lap-style seatbelt.
It would also be desirable to seat a pet in a raised position on a vehicle seat to permit the pet to view scenery outside the vehicle through the vehicle windows. At the same time, it is desirable for a seating device to have walls to help restrain the pet during sudden stops or in an accident.
Finally, it would be desirable to create a pet seating device that incorporates features that will maximize the pet's comfort during travel.
There are many prior art devices for restraining a pet in a moving vehicle. However, none of the prior art devices permit a pet to be secured in an elevated position in a vehicle seat using a lap style seatbelt while maximizing the pet's comfort.